The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device including a nonvolatile memory of a phase change type and a method of manufacturing the same.
In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device for executing data storage, data storage in a memory cell is embodied in various forms, including a phase change memory. The phase change memory is a nonvolatile memory constructed to cause a phase change between an amorphous state and a crystalline state in the phase change film (chalcogenide layer) of each memory cell and thereby change the resistivity of the phase change film such that, during an access, a current passing through each memory cell changes in accordance with stored information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-257324 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology which relieves a faulty bit in a memory cell of a DRAM by using a fuse.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-79138 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology related to a phase change memory.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-257324
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-79138